


i carry your fire with me (i carry it in

by illusionofmyself



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Poet!Baz, Poetry, SnowBaz, e e cummings, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusionofmyself/pseuds/illusionofmyself
Summary: Baz has to rewrite a poem by e.e. cummings and decides to write it about Simon





	i carry your fire with me (i carry it in

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the poem “[i carry your heart with me (i carry it in] by e.e. cummings
> 
> The formatting isn’t perfect because of font sizes but it works

Baz stares at his notebook, a blank page open in front of him. He looks at the poem next to him and sighs. He had to rewrite it for class, but the problem was is that it was a romantic poem. He takes a breath and begins to write:

i carry your fire with me(i carry it in  
my dark)i am never without it(everywhere  
i am you are,my flame;and anything is done  
by only me is your doing,my darling)  
  
i fear  
no fire(for you are my fire,my disaster)i want  
no life (for handsome you are my life,my love)  
and it’s you are whatever a spark has always meant and whatever a sun will always sing is you

here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(here is the smoke of the smoke and the heat of the heat and the light of a light of a fire called love; which burns stronger than secrecy can hope or mind to hide)  
and this is the magic that’s keeping the stars apart

i carry your fire (i carry it in my dark)


End file.
